The fishing cabin curse
by Exuperance18
Summary: Andy and Sam have an argument and the fishing cabin is brought up ...


_**The fishing cabin curse**_

Because I hate that damn fishing cabin and because we all know Sam does too

Because we all know how Sam reacted but it's not so clear what was on Andy's mind and because I think had he opened that door, she could totally have accepted … or at least dump Luke…

Because I love how we saw Andy reflecting on the events of her day, alone on those steps … and because we all know who was on her mind at that moment ;)

PS: If you haven't heard Rookie Blue is scheduled to come back on May 24th! *Happy squeal*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'Andy! ANDY!' he almost yelled 'Come back here!' he stomps out of the bedroom, following Andy's path.

'What for? So you can yell at me some more? No thank you! I am going home!'

'Well, I am sorry I don't have a friggin' fishing cabin we could bolt to and kiss it all better there!' he spits.

She turns on her heels quickly, her eyes narrowing at him and he receives the daggers they're currently sending towards his direction.

'And what is that supposed to mean exactly?' she asked, suddenly feeling bold and brave.

'Exactly what it is supposed to mean!' he fires back.

'Oh yeah? Why is it that the few times we had an argument you keep bringing that cabin into the discussion? That argument is strictly about _us_, yet for some reasons you keep bringing Luke in it! Why is that!'

He lets a bitter chuckle escaping his throat and a sour smile adorns his face while he shifts his gaze to the wall.

Taking a few steps towards him, she stops and starts talking in a softer but still tense tone.

'What do you want to know about that darn fishing cabin, Sam? Eh?'

Angriness makes him bite the inside of his mouth, he exhales soundly before getting his eyes back into hers now.

'Do you want to hear I didn't want to go and was about to tell him that when he said he already spoke to you and you said '_I was all his_?' The last words were said with disdain and Sam could see anger mixed with pain in her eyes.

'Do you want to hear about how I let him make love to me that night? How or where he took me? Is that what you want to hear?'

He furiously closes his eyes as his jaws tense. He breathes heavily as images of Andy and Callaghan having hot and sweaty sex are floating unbidden before his closed eyes. He shakes his head, a pathetic and desperate attempt to make them go away before he opens his eyes again. It doesn't work of course. It never worked actually.

'Do you want to hear about how I waited for him to fall asleep, before sneaking out of the bed?'

His eyes narrow with confusion as he takes in what she just said.

'How, feeling almost air-deprived, I had to get out of the cabin so I could breathe properly? Or how I spent the whole night sat on the cabin's steps, almost drinking myself into oblivion?'

He still remembers the next day vividly. A very unusual quiet Andy is not something he could forget easily, especially when all he could smell that day was the booze making its way out of her body. He had put it on the count of a drunken love night but … two have to play that game, and obviously Callaghan hadn't been an active participant of that one!

'Do you want to hear about how much it hurt that you rejected me that day? Eh? Or how bad I felt, sleeping with Luke while all I could think of was _you_? How much I wanted you and the pain I felt thinking …' her voice breaks a little but she keeps on going '… you didn't want me back?'

After a few seconds, she adds 'is that what you wanted to hear, eh?'

She waits but no reply comes. He is completely dumbstruck by what he just heard, her words being as sharp as a knife into the tenderest piece of his flesh. Up until today he had thought that he was the one hurting at that time, the only one hurting. He hadn't realized the impact of his words on her that day. Blinded by anger and jealousy, he never came close to consider that she was as pained as he was.

'I guess you've had it then!' she says, her tone is way too quiet and controlled now, before turning on her heels and starts walking briskly towards the door.

He grabs her wrist, gently yet firmly. He is all tense and lets another blow escape his mouth.

'I let you walk out on me once already. And if you think I am ever going to do that same mistake again … you're wrong. I am sorry, please don't go.'

It's not clear what he apologizes for at that point, geez, it is not sure either of them remembered what the argument was about in the first place.

'So ask me to stay!' she shrugs talking with a soft voice, her eyes equally pleading as his voice.

He nods, eyebrows raised questioningly 'Stay?'

And so she does.

Both realizing that sometimes all it takes is just taking a chance on asking …

F!N

So? Slightly different from what I am usually used to do but there is something about that damn cabin … LOL … Please review and enjoy your long Easter week-end! Thanks * Emma


End file.
